the_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Panther
T'Challa U'Daku is the current monarch of the African nation of Wakanda. As the Wakandan monarch, he is also the current holder of the Black Panther mantle. Civil War After his father was killed in a bombing attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo, the new monarch set out to kill the Winter Soldier, whom was widely believed to be responsible for the attack. After being drawn into the Civil War and siding with Iron Man, T'Challa learned the truth about Zemo's deception and decided to help the Barnes by granting him asylum in Wakanda and also help him get a cure for his mental programming. Killmongers Demise After his coronation, T'Challa began hunting down Ulysses Klaue, only to be confronted by his cousin Erik Killmonger, who sought the throne for himself. After a lengthy campaign, T'Challa defeated Killmonger, This altered T'Challas opinions on being King, making him much more of a serious king and also revealing to the United Nations the true capability of Wakandas tech. Rise of the Apes Weeks after Killmongers Demise the trials for king would be held again, T'Challa obviously attempting to take his role back enterred and fought multiple tribes warriors but ultimately winning. Until he came across M'Baku of the J'Bari Tribe who sought out to rule Wakanda once more. After a gruesome battle T'Challa won and M'Baku lost ending with him losing his life. This caused outrage with the J'Bari Tribe and they wanted the Kings head! Secretly while T'Challa was recovering and trying to deal with the responsibility of being king, M'Baku was alive and stole the plant that gifted T'Challa his power. This went with a large battle ending with M'Baku dying for real. Infinity Wars Two Years Later (2017), he assisted the Avengers in trying to stop Thanos and the Black Order from obtaining the Infinity Stones, resulting in a massive confrontation between the Black Order, the Avengers, and Wakanda's army. During the Battle, he lost his loved one Nakia and killing Thanos and his Black Order became more then just a new army to conquer. It became a mission, and watching Thanos disintegrated to the hands of Adam Warlock was more then just pleasurable. Night of the Panther Weeks after the death of his beloved Nakia, T'Challa was mourning in Wakanda. To try and suppress his emotion, he continued as King. He received word of a shipment near Brooklyn that carried tons of vibranium being transported by Captain Skragg who worked for Ulysses Klaue. On the way, he was accompanied by The White Wolf and White Tiger. After defeating them, the Wakandans recovered information regarding a lost Black Panther armor sent by Erik Killmonger that was supposedly somewhere in New York. T'Challa travelled to this city where after long hours of researching met the man dubbed as The American Panther. It didn't take long for T'Challa to come into contact with this new Panther, whilst trying to keep his cool the conversation grew heated quickly with the Panther talking about how Erik was right for what he wanted. A fight began ending with T'Challa losing due to him being outmatched by the Panther and a military like unit that followed the Panther. This caused T'Challa to search for answers on who these people were, the American Panther was a former colleague of Killmonger and worked in the same squadron including the men who outmatched T'Challa. All in this night, The Squadron began taking over Hells Kitchen, T'Challa quickly enterred the battle meeting heroes like Daredevil, Elektra, and Storm (who was sent by the X-Men of course). The Three took on the Squadron and members who followed (the got people who agreed with what they stood for and followed) while T'Challa fought the American Panther winning. He returned with Storm where he would be married in Wakanda. Category:Heroes